Premier Contact
by Neyssie
Summary: Avant que les vampires sortent de leur cercueil, Sookie rencontre un homme qui a un contrat avec un démon en tête. TRADUCTION


**Bonjour :) **

**Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fanfiction « First Contact » de **Slinky-and-the-BloodyWands, qui a gentiment accepté que je traduise sa Fic. Voici le lien pour la voir en originale : .net/s/5042780/1/First_Contact

**Toutes les reviews lui seront transmisent. Ceci est ma première traduction, alors donnez-moi vos avis ^^**

**Cette Fic se situe à la fin de la saison 2 de Supernatural et avant que les vampires soient sortis de leur cercueils pour La communauté de Sud.**

**Disclaimer : Nous ne possédons aucun personnages.**

**_Addendum à l'entrée originelle _: Merci à NiBof, pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur certains défauts de ma traduction.**

_Bon sang, Sammy !_

Il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il ne pensait pas à mon patron, Sam.

« Salut vous, dit-il, avec un sourire de briseur de coeur.

- Encore une autre ? »

Ses yeux étaient tristes, mouillés et déterminés. Un mélange dangereux. Mais ils s'adoucirent légèrement lorsqu'il entendit ma voix. Le sourire d'une jolie fille, même un sourire nerveux, faisait cet effet à la plupart des gens.

Il observa un peu sa bouteille, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était vide, et s'assit. Je l'a ramassais d'un mouvement brusque, mais ses yeux ne s'écartèrent pas de la table pour le bas de mon short d'uniforme. Son flirt semblait tiède. J'essayais d'effacer la curiosité de mon regard et je me demandais, à peine, si tout cela avait avoir avec le Sammy auquel pensait l'homme.

« Bien sûr. »

Sa voix était faible et inquiète.

« Gardez-m'en une autre. »

Ce n'est jamais une bonne idée de lire dans l'esprit de son patron. Certes, je n'ai généralement pas le choix. Je me glisse, jusqu'à ce qu'accidentellement je m'ouvre, et paf ! J'entends beaucoup trop d'information. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Je veux dire, vous ne voudriez pas sortir avec quelqu'un qui sait que votre sois-disant « voyage de pêche » est en fait la Convention annuelle des travestis à Atlanta ? Ou que, lors un match accompagné d'une fille, celle-ci sache que vous pensez que son cul ressemble à celui de J-lo quand elle se promene dans les stands, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne serait pas juste pour vous, ni pour elle d'ailleurs.

Mais c'est mon malheur. Et parfois, une dose de malchance conduit à une autre.

J'ai essayé de le bloquer les 10 premières minutes où il est entré...

_Tiens le coup, Sammy. Juste un peu plus longtemps. Comment diable puis-je faire ça ? Je ne peux pas... je dois le faire. Il va me détester. Mais c'est ce que Papa aurait fait. Ce que Papa a fait._

Mais j'ai finis par céder. Je savais ce qu'il pensait : il ne devait pas boire quelque chose de fort, parce qu'il ne restait pas. Et il se demandait pourquoi il s'était arrêté au Merlotte en premier lieu. Pour le courage ?

Je n'ai pas ri quand il a balayé cette théorie, en remplacent « le courage » par « enchaîner les verres . ».

Je mis la nouvelle bouteille sur une serviette en papier et arrêtais d'écouter. Nous allions fermer le bar et les quelques retardataires étaient allés aux tables d'Arlene. Sam a essuyé le bar, ses yeux souriants, et me regarda, interrogateur. J'ai hoché la tête et il continua son rituel nocturne.

Sans arrière-pensée, je me suis assise en face de l'inconnu. Je savais que son nom était Dean. Dean Winchester. Il était, en quelque sorte, un gars nerveux, donc j'imaginais bien que m'adresser à lui ne serait pas une bonne idée.

Il me regarda avec étonnement.

« Vous allez bien ? demandais-je. »

Il cligna des yeux.

« Quel super bar au service complet avez-vous là, a t-il commenté en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson fraîche. »

Je souriais. J'ai essayé de ne pas le faire mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. C'était ma méthode contre la nervosité.

« Vous êtes-vous perdu ? »

J'entendis ses barrières se fortifier et je perdais mes mots.

« Vous avez l'air bouleversé. »

Il souffla, anxieux. Puis je vis sa main. Elle avait erré dans sa poche, sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte. Il ne pensa qu'à elle, par la suite. Et quand il l'a sortie, mon sang se glaça. Il avait deux objets à ses doigts : un flacon d'eau bénite et un couteau à dépecer de cinq pouces.

J'eus un frisson dans le dos. J'ai d'abord pensé à crier, puis j'ai songé à Sam. Il y avait longtemps que j'avais cessé de déranger le bar parce que mon peu de talent avait prit une bouffé de violence... Mais quelque chose dans le regard de cet homme m'avais arrêtée.

_Ne sois pas paranoïaque, tu vas effrayer cette pauvre fille. Tout le monde n'est pas un démon._

« Je vais bien, merci. »

Il se maîtrisait, pour le moment, afin d'atteindre son portefeuille. Il laissa un pourboire.

C'est alors que je l'ai entendu, que j'avais été le blocage. Mes yeux étaient grand ouvert, je suppose, parce qu'il me regardait de nouveau. J'étais habitué à ce regard. C'était celui que me donnaient les clients quand je me remuais un peu. Comme « Oh ! Chelou la Sookie ».

« Ne faites pas ça. S'il vous plait, ne le faites pas. »ai-je supplié.

Son visage se durcît. Dean ouvrit la bouche mais ne parla pas, s'approchant de la porte de sortie. Je l'ai vu partir avec un air apitoyé. Une main me toucha le coude et je me retournais.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Sam le Compatissant, toujours à vouloir m'aider. Je souris à mon patron.

« Rien, dis-je, avec sang froid. »

Sam hocha la tête, restant tout de même douteux.

« Sam, ai-je commencé en déglutissant, crois-tu aux contes de ses vieilles femmes, au sujet des démons dans le Sud ? »

Il rit à cette question, et j'ai souris, beaucoup, sans joie. Je secouais la tête et essuyais la table. J'allais être prise pour une folle maintenant. Cet homme était... probablement en deuil, sans doute déjà ivre avant d'entrer. Il n'y avait pas démons. Ce genre de monstre n'existaient pas.


End file.
